


Absolutely Sm(K)itten

by justjesse



Series: Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen? [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Cute, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjesse/pseuds/justjesse
Summary: Part 3 of the "Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen?"Some well needed Marichat fluff in the.. bathroom..? No! I promise there's no smut!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187102
Kudos: 26





	Absolutely Sm(K)itten

“Hello, Mrs. Cheng, Mr. Dupain!” Cat Noir waved awkwardly at the two adults standing in front of him as he tried to act as proper as possible while he stands on their doorway.

It has become a habit of his to go to the Dupain Cheng’s every Saturday to hang out with them. They do a lot of fun stuff that are completely absent in his home life - baking, gaming, sewing, designing, eating, you name it!

“Welcome, Cat Noir!”

“I told you to call us Sabine and Tom,”

That too. A sweet welcoming like the aroma of hot cocoa on a Christmas day with fire crackling in the background. Not just the bland monotonous voice reminding him of a certain photoshoot or event. No offense to Nathalie.

He stepped in on the wooden floor, his boots making quiet clicks, as the adults shifted to the kitchen area to prepare some sweet delicacies.

“Maman!” a scream, most likely from Marinette, shook the entire house. “Where is my brush!? Quick, Cat Noir might come soon and my hair is a mess!”

Cat Noir snickered in the living room while Tom and Sabine smiled nervously at each other in the kitchen. “Check your cupboard!” Sabine yelled back. “Be fast though, Cat Noir’s already here,”

“What?! Oh my god!”

“Would you mind if you stay with her, Cat Noir?” Sabine asked in a quiet voice. Her husband bumped her on the elbow with his brows going up and down, but she replied with a mischievous eye-roll.

“Not at all,” he answered after a sweet honey giggle full of life escaped his lips. His golden locks, along with his cat ears, bobbed as he took the staircase to the bathroom.

Knocking with his claws while putting his ears on the door, he listened to Marinette's blabber and trips with a titter on his lips. Her thin voice was loud enough to be heard downstairs and he can perfectly image what she’s doing on the opposite side of the door. Being clumsy as ever.

“Coming, maman!” she blurted out. It sounds like she was out of breath.

“Actually, it’s Cat Noir,” his amiable voice echoed through the wooden bathroom door. He sounded like a teenage boy and not a mom, didn’t he?

“Oh? Oh! Why are you in front of my bathroom?” she yelled. As if her voice wasn’t blaring enough already.

“Y-you aren’t taking a shower, are you?” he cleared his throat. “I can leave,”

It took awhile for her to answer, the reason was obvious from all the thumping and clanking.

“It’s fine, I’m just trying to style my hair,” this time, her voice shifted to a more cheerful yet low voice. Her normal voice. It sounds like she was getting busy with something.

Cat Noir squeezed his palms and leaned on the door with his arms crossed. “How was your week?” When was starting a conversation with Marinette awkward? Right, he was in front of her bathroom.

There was a moment of silence like those country fights in movies. He heard a silent snicker coming from her and a bump on the door.

“It’s honestly been awesome!” he could hear her bright smile from her voice itself. “Yours?”

It hasn’t been great. “Well, it’s kind of fall-”

In a split second the door knob rotated its way open and there he was on the floor in front of Marinette’s feet as he tried to process what the heck just happened.

With the help of the sunlight from her window behind her, her newly curled hair shone so brightly like a halo and her bluebell matched perfectly with her jet-black wave.

“Falling downhill?” she released a short snort and a giggle that pleasantly made its way to his ears.

Unconsciously, the kitten’s heart started to thump uncontrollably. A rose-colored flush filled his cheeks as sparkles seemed to emit from the bluenette his eyes was hallucinated by.

He couldn’t help but be _absolutely smitten._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you glamorous darling <3


End file.
